


【炎博♂】那天博士和炎客打了一架

by UnaAlbus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaAlbus/pseuds/UnaAlbus
Summary: #ooc注意#我流暴躁男博，体术武力值跟炎客不相上下#内含对骂场景各种粗口，任何不适请迅速撤离现场#他们真的没打到床上去相信我#刀子半途成了个沙雕短打（我已经废了）
Relationships: 炎博
Kudos: 5





	【炎博♂】那天博士和炎客打了一架

**Author's Note:**

> #ooc注意  
> #我流暴躁男博，体术武力值跟炎客不相上下  
> #内含对骂场景各种粗口，任何不适请迅速撤离现场  
> #他们真的没打到床上去相信我  
> #刀子半途成了个沙雕短打（我已经废了）

1

博士最近的心情不怎么明媚，原因无他，罗德岛新添了一位得力的近卫干员，而他和那位张扬的刀术师实在无法愉快相处。

炎客。博士磨着后槽牙咀嚼这个名字，而它如同一块硬骨硌的他嘴巴发酸。

炎客知道博士的过去，甚至热衷于以此挑衅他，针锋相对说话带刺都像刻进骨子里的劣习，让博士无法想象这人和可爱的红豆居然是同一种族。

可炎客的态度又时常暧昧不明，他刻意地喊博士的名字，强调自己不会造成威胁，提醒博士要警惕，甚至在战斗结束后心情很好地对博士说：“不错，你还活着。”哪怕自己浑身浴血如同撕开地狱前来索命的恶鬼。

那炽烈冰冷的金眸带着尚未冷却的嗜血的兴奋，越过硝烟和废墟锁定了他，就好像在向他索要什么。

而博士从那摄人心魄的目光里逃开了。

有好几次，博士想直接扯过炎客的领子质问他到底想从自己这里得到什么，但那些时候他理智尚存，自然不会当着其他干员的面干这么出格的事。

博士始终不知道炎客究竟要什么。

2

他的确是鬼，萨卡兹。

博士坐在办公桌前想道，兜帽下的嘴角扯出一个凉薄的弧度。他放下手中的文件，揉了揉开始疼得一跳一跳的太阳穴，视野不甚清晰起来。这时候该凯尔希给他配的药剂登场了，可是他其实已经喝完了今天可以喝的份。

文件上的字开始出现重影，接着是耳鸣，那挥之不去的嗡鸣压过了太阳穴的疼痛直窜大脑，似乎要让脑浆沸腾起来。已经不能记起来上一份处理的文件是什么了，思考能力丧失。

博士趴在桌上，他开始像无法呼吸一样大口喘气，整个人蜷在防护服里发抖。视网膜底开始映射出现实所不存在的景象，他试图去分辨并记住哪些转换极快且杂乱无章的影像，可那些碎片如同坏了的录像带，模糊不清还夹杂着巨大的噪音，吵得他脑子嗡嗡作响，根本无法抓住任何线索。

那或许是他以前的记忆，或许只是毫无根据的幻觉，但无论如何他想要知道。他该知道。

被动一向是博士最厌恶的事，他猜没失忆前应该也是一样的，尽管凯尔希说他以前的精神状态要稳定很多。人一旦面对厌烦的事物，暴躁的情绪就开始成倍堆积，何况是眼下这种无能为力的局面——他几乎恼怒得想咬人。

文件堆散落到地上的声音拉回了博士处在爆发边缘的理智，他才意识到自己已经从椅子上摔了下来，尝试着挪动手臂——手脚根本不听使唤，大概是药物依赖的副作用，发作越来越迅速，也越来越猛烈。

等他终于打开藏有备用药剂的抽屉，脑海里已经连那些残像都不复存在了，只余白茫茫一片。博士只凭着本能拔了塞子就往嘴里倒，大半洒在了脖子和衣服上，但是聊胜于无。

一口气倒了三瓶，药剂立刻开始发挥作用镇定他暴躁的情绪安抚博士颤抖的身体，他放任自己躺在地上，闭上眼睛，与此同时那些光怪陆离的画面又回到脑海——这药的镇痛效果好过了头，好到它为此多了点小小的副作用，轻微致幻。

这当然不是凯尔希给博士的药剂——是博士修改了成分自己储备的应急品，而比起超乎寻常的镇痛效果，这小小的副作用才是他的目的。

不过想来靠这种模糊不清真假难辨的东西来寻求过去，真是他最不靠谱的决策了。更像是赌气。

3  
炎客是接了任务来轮值助理的。整个罗德岛都知道中午午休是博士的私人时间，因此他还特意等午休过了才来敲的门，但或许博士并不想见到他——敲了三下门里面毫无反应，转动门把发现上了锁之后，炎客几乎被气笑了。看来博士比想象中更讨厌他，那又如何，让他来轮值的可是凯尔希。

优秀的刀术师三两下报废了门锁，悠哉走进房间，扫视了一圈却没看到某个矮子的身影。那家伙该不是终于受不了压榨跑出去偷懒了吧。

无端的联想终止于散落一堆的文件里露出的兜帽的一角，炎客对这个人怎么午个休还能睡到地上去感到不可思议。长腿一跨绕过办公桌和资料堆，某个博士的身影就完全落在他眼里了。

博士其实也不过矮了炎客一个头，此刻蜷缩在办公桌和扶手椅的空隙里却看起来小小一只，毫无防备的睡脸让他看上去像把柔软肚腹敞开的刺猬。炎客感觉有什么东西在胸口蠢蠢欲动。

午后偏亮的阳光透过窗户照进房间，落在博士本有点病态苍白的脸上，隐约可以看到皮肤下青色的血管，脸上细微的绒毛也被照成闪闪发亮的金色。如果没有黑眼圈……炎客想着。

或许炎客原本想让博士难得偷个懒再睡一会的，如果他抱起博士往沙发走的时候没有踢到玻璃试管的话。炎客不清楚那些试管里曾装着什么样的药剂，但他知道凯尔希有给博士配药，一天一管——倒在地上的可不止一管。

4  
博士是因为窒息感醒过来的，睡梦里被人掐住脖子的感觉并不好，他呛到了口水，几乎是咳嗽着睁开眼，意识尚未回笼就看到上方的萨卡兹冰冷的金色眼睛，脖子甚至蹭到了对方手腕上细小的结晶颗粒，坚硬得似乎可以划破皮肤。

素来有起床气的博士还没弄清楚发生了什么，下意识抓着炎客的手往外扯，膝盖往上狠狠顶向炎客的腹部，趁对方松了力道一个翻身把高大的萨卡兹压在了下面——现在局势倒过来了。

博士骑在炎客身上，才看清楚两人这会是在沙发上，他没好气地冲炎客吼道：“发什么神经呢？！要谋杀也麻烦您老用刀给个痛快好吧！”嗓子哑了。艹，下手真黑。

“警醒能延续你的生命。”炎客喊他的名字，那几个音节甫一从炎客的嘴里冒出来就让博士感到胃部一阵痉挛，即使他早就放弃了让炎客好好喊他博士的念头——那个代号由炎客来喊更让他胃疼。

“所以你是在身体力行告诉我要对你保持警醒，说不定哪天就被你谋杀了吗，炎客先生？”对上炎客博士总是有着超出阈值的暴躁，咬牙切齿地说完最后几个字，他从人身上下来，动作粗暴地收拾地上的文件。

等博士收拾好文件坐回办公桌前，炎客才把那三根试管摆到人面前：“我看在那之前你会先把自己折腾死，罗德岛的大脑就是这么珍惜自己的命的？”

关你屁事！博士咽下了几乎要脱口而出的脏话。三管药下去效果还是很明显的，他现在非常清醒，体力也受到什么影响，状态非常好，除了起床气，以及面前这个人形引爆装置——他有时候自己都不明白为什么对上炎客自己的态度就前所未有的恶劣，好像所有最糟糕的情绪都在这里发泄出来。

这不公平，对他对炎客而言都是。

所以博士用平时冷静的声音回答了问题：“我不知道你在说什么，那是凯尔希给我配的营养剂，而现在你要是没事干就去把自己弄坏的门修好。”他明天就去找送葬人签合同，或许破片地雷能防止他的办公室门一天换三次。

“营养剂？”炎客把这几个字咬得格外用力，就如同初次见面被他加上重音的博士两个字。博士不明白这个人为什么非得这么说话，好不容易压下去的火气立刻触底反弹。

“有什么不满吗？我的健康好像还轮不到你来操心。”心里默念眼不见为净，博士收起试管开始处理文件，试图无视某人的存在。

——炎客的手压在了文件上。

5（这里开始放飞自我，建议撤离现场_(:з)∠)_）  
“这几根试管散发出的气味跟凯尔希给你的理智剂的味道相似，那东西我记得限制了一天一剂吧，”炎客弯腰凑近，额上的角几乎要戳到博士，“你在搞什么该死的小动作？”他又喊了名字。博士不可控地感到一阵反胃。

谎言被轻而易举拆穿，博士试图维持最后的理智，他少见地直视炎客那双逼人的金瞳，丝毫没有因为被俯视而气势不足：“我只是需要找回原本属于我的东西。”

“如果你还没想起来，那或许意味着还不到时候。”炎客明白博士在说什么，微微皱眉，嘴角的弧度抿成一条直线，“停下来。”

啪，名为理智的弦彻底断开。

等博士意识到自己做了什么的时候，他已经离开桌子到了炎客跟前一拳招呼上对方的脸并破口大骂了——“cnm平时阴阳怪气讽刺老子失忆的不就是你小子吗，我现在想记起来了你拦个p！”

炎客愣了一下后立刻以牙还牙回了一拳:"滚你妈的人都嗑药嗑傻了记起来有屁用！"

战斗一触即发，两个人发了狠一样拿拳脚往对方身上死命招呼，办公室很快一片狼藉，而他们还骂骂咧咧地扭打在一起，像要把对彼此的所有情感都宣泄出来，从那场不合格的单方面的重逢开始。

“就这幅鬼样子还保护罗德岛，看来这地方对你也不是很重要啊，老子转头去带着整合那帮人过来帮你一窝端了怎么样?”脸肿了半边高，嘴里满是血腥味，身上看不见的地方想必也是青一块紫一块。这家伙明明是普通人类，发起疯来比萨卡兹还萨卡兹。

这场战斗和炎客一直以来所渴望的截然相反，既不是生死一线的博弈，也没有任何技巧可言，甚至比不上曾经他们在训练室进行的体术上的切磋。这仅仅是一场互相的发泄，两个不善言辞的人碰撞在一起，都试图让对方明白自己的想法，试图让对方屈服。

“你他妈敢投敌我打断你的腿！”博士呸了一口嘴里的血，拿头撞上炎客的额头，恶狠狠地威胁，他的眼睛已经有一只彻底成了熊猫眼，现在一边半眯着眼睛的样子倒显得滑稽可笑。

“源石融合率都快20%了还跟个小屁孩一样不肯吃药配合治疗你他妈也好意思说我，是要闪灵小姐给你药里加点糖怎么的，炎客弟·弟！”博士看着炎客脸上的源石结晶更加火冒三丈，说了那么多遍让他去医疗部配合治疗都不听，这不把自己的命当回事的混蛋还教训起他来了。

“你以为我想做这种赔本买卖吗，三管药下去，除了些看不清听不清的马赛克画面什么都想不起来！我身边倒是有现成的情报，一个个什么都知道偏偏瞒着我本人，你更过分，不告诉我就算了，还成天寻衅滋事激我，看我生气你就这么开心是吗？失忆两个字是要贴我脑门上还是贴你眼睛上！”

6  
两人打了很久很久，直到双方都只是机械地挥动拳头，发红的双眼清晰地倒映出对方的怒火和热烈的情绪，直到谁都没有力气再攥起拳头，双双倒在地上调整呼吸恢复体力。

办公桌上的文件飞了一地，不是印上了脚印和血迹，就是在他们殴打对方的过程中被殃及变得皱皱巴巴破破烂烂，家具东倒西歪躺在不属于自己的位置，现场仿佛被敌人突袭过一样，战况堪称惨烈。

而打完架清空了怒气的博士虽然彻底恢复了冷静却根本拉不下面子道歉，何况他也没觉得自己说错了，此刻费力地抬起手拍在了炎客方才唯一没被他伺候过的左脸上，上面坚硬的源石结晶硌的他有点疼：“打完舒坦了，等会就给我滚去医疗部检查，听到没？你死了老子很麻烦的。”

炎客嫌弃地扒开他的手，翻了个白眼：“你他妈把这药停了我就去，你死了不止我麻烦，他们更麻烦。”

“嘿，成交！”博士愉快地一拍手，就这么敲定了。

听到这样轻快的应答的时候炎客死机了几秒，好一会脑子才转过弯来：“你阴我？？？”翻身拎着没力气的拳头就要给某个狡诈的家伙肚子上再来一记，博士躲都懒得躲，懒洋洋地发表胜利宣言：“那是你太好骗了，有句话叫做吃一堑长一智，我觉得炎客同学你可以记一下。”——虽然原本真的在嗑药但是打完就放弃了的某人突然计上心头，单纯的炎客不负众望立刻上钩√。

事后两人在医疗部受到了“热情”的招待，并被凯尔希揪着耳朵好一通训，啊，只揪了博士的耳朵。（博士：不公平！）

炎客幸灾乐祸地看博士受罪，给他处理伤口的闪灵抬头意外地从这位平时张扬锋利谁碰都要见血的萨卡兹脸上看到了称得上柔和的表情和愉悦的笑容。

7

他原本渴望着和恢复记忆的他再次以敌对的身份交锋，体验最后一次的殊死搏斗，那时必定有一个人终结在对方手上，他期待这一刻的到来，每每想起都兴奋不已。但如今，他觉得像现在这样也不错，有这个人在场的战斗，总是能令他满足。

到底不过是那场战斗留下的后遗症。他无法停止追逐博士的影子，就像他在每一场撕杀里寻找当初那令他灵魂都为之战栗的兴奋和恐惧。他把自己磨成最出色的一把利刃，然后一个人单枪匹马杀来罗德岛，让这个人把他当成武器使用。这就是一把好刀该有的归宿了。

===惯例小剧场（你）===

并没意识到这就是爱情开始的直男博士：老子终于搞定这个不肯打针吃药的问题儿童了yeah！

打完架之后关系迅速好起来的两人似乎成了战友（？）般的关系，逐渐亲密起来，直到明眼人一看就懂的地步。

对此感到困惑的阿米娅：博士和炎客的关系什么时候这么好了？

凯尔希：别看，辣眼睛。

罗德岛其他人：妈的死给。

人人都觉得有猫腻，结果两个直男（深柜）当事人坦坦荡荡屁事没有。

打出来的革命兄弟友谊（滑稽保命

顺提后来是炎客先开的窍，光速下手把doctor吃干抹净后，直男doctor才突然意识到革命友谊不知道什么时候升华了√

==罗德岛特别采访==

（配合出柜神曲There！Right There！食用更佳_(:з)∠)_）

记者：博士，请问您的助理是？

博士：炎客。（冷淡）

记者：博士，请问您最得力的近卫干员是?

博士：炎客。（开始处理文件）

记者：博士，请问您的性取向是？

博士：炎客，（根本没在听问题，其实是有事喊炎客）

记者：？!

隔天头版：罗德岛首脑不为人知的性取向！大胆的爱之宣言！

头秃博士：nmd谁说我是gay的！

无所谓炎客：gay怎么了，只gay老子。

博士：……这种耻度的台词别理所当然说出来！（还没能彻底接受自己弯了的某博）


End file.
